From Savior To Pirate
by Safiruu
Summary: PLEASE READ Introduction! Female Harry! Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory were transported to the world of One Piece, where they became pirates and joined a pirate crew. Five years later they and along with the crew and Captain is when the story begins.
1. INTRODUCTION

**» § «**

 _ **Introduction**_

 **» § «**

 **Hi and welcome! I am Trafalgar Thunderbird Law! I am writing this introduction because I felt the need to.**

 **As you know, my main computer that I use to write and play my games on is currently dead and I am not sure when I will be able to get it up and running again, due to the fact I do not have access to my hard-drive I can not work on the stories I have posted. So therefore I will be taking them down.**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **You are semi lucky in a way, I found that I have a very old copy of the original " _From Savior To A Pirate_ " that I had adopted from BlackSeaReaper. Now the issue is, it is just that the original version. What I am planning to do is keeping the original while " _From Savior To A Pirate Overhaul_ " WILL be deleted. PLEASE understand that I cannot work on it as well as any of the other ones EXCEPT my Kingdom Hearts FanFic " _The Renegades_ " which took me ten years to write. **

**I know you all love my One Piece/Harry Potter fics, but I don't think I will continued them. So I really hope you all understand my decision to take them down. I promise the version I have backed up will be just as good. I know I have been a very bad author and not updating but _really_ drama and family issues had taken over. I have spent most of my time reading and trying to get back into writing. **

**To all my faithful watchers and reviewers I thank you for the comments and faves, it warms my heart to see some positive feedbacks. For those who flames it breaks my heart to see the negative feedbacks. I know I am doing the best as I can as a writer and artist but sometimes I can only do so much, so please if you got a problem PLEASE pm. I like to hear the problem is privately. I know this is sounding like a rant then an introduction. But things needed to be said.**

 **Now onto the Introduction. As I said before I am going to be re-working " _From Savior To A Pirate_ " from the Original version that I have on my laptop. **

**Eve and Cedric will still be a part of the " _Red-Hair Pirates_ " and will still be married to Kizaru. HOWEVER there will be more things either added or removed from the Original. The only thing I am keeping from " _From Savior To A Pirate Overhaul_ " is the opening chapter. That decision is final. **

**Now I got major plans I want to happen, originally I have five chapters to the Original story however I am going to be doing a massive re-write on all of them so PLEASE bear with me on it. I am open to ideas, so please PM them to me and I will look over the ideas for the story. If there is something you like to see I can try and work it into the story. Original Characters aren't something I like adding but if there is a way for them to work then I will add it to consideration. To be straight up honest I abhor the use of Original Characters ( _Mary-Sues_ ) I'm not trying to be mean or anything I just don't like them. **

**Mind you ideas are welcomed even if I don't use them at all. I really hope you all will like this. Until then enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**» § «**

 **From A** **Savior To A** **Pirate**

 **» § «**

 _ **Summary: Female Harry! Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory were transported to the world of One Piece, where they became pirates and joined a pirate crew. Five years later they and along with the crew and Captain is when the story begins.**_

 **» § «**

 **Chapter 1**

 **» § «**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of One Piece. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Please enjoy. The original story belonged to TheBlackSeaReaper. I just adopted it for my evil ways.**_

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **» § «**

 _"_ _ _Today...we acknowledge a terrible loss. Cedric Diggory and Eve Potter. Both has vanished from the Last Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What had happened? No one knows...But whatever it was we will have no telling of what happened from within the last trial of the Tournament. But all we can do is pray that they are safe and unharmed.__ _"_ _ _Dumbledore spoke the students and current staff of the schools that came to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.__

 _ _With heavy hearts the students went to their beds for the night trying to grasp what had happened.__

 _ _What they don't know is that Cedric Diggory did survived...And the Eve and Cedric they used to know is no longer the Eve and Cedric they knew.__

 _ **» § «**_

 _-...On a beach…-_

Cedric slowly became aware of his surroundings as the sounds of waves crashing against the sand reached his ears. He sat up quickly and looking for his and Eve's wands, but was not finding them. He assumed that they were either broken or left behind.

Spotting something out of the corner of his eyes, he looked to see Eve lying on the sand unconscious and between them was the Cup, which turned out to be a Portkey. But he had a feeling that they should have not ended up on a beach somewhere. Especially a beach he didn't recognized.

Suddenly, Cedric began to panic as he saw that Eve's leg was still bleeding when it should have clotted up by now, she was bitten by a snake. Cedric did not know what to do; Eve was loosing a lot of blood. He began praying for someone to find and help her. Not a moment too soon, voices reached his ears, the voices didn't sound familiar but he hope they could help. Looking up, Cedric saw a group of people coming towards and somehow he knew that they were going to be okay.

 **» § «**

 _-...Five years later…-_

On a Marine Warship, a couple of Pirates were making sure that the Marines stayed tied up and not tried anything foolish as the rest of the ' _ **Red-Haired Pirates**_ ' raided the Warship of their supplies. Normally, they would not do this, but the Marines attacked them first. Two of these Pirates that were guarding the marines were a twenty-two year old Cedric and a nineteen year old Eve. Both of them had changed a whole lot since they first arrived in this world about five years ago. Both decided to drop their last name. By dropping the last names they moved on from their pasts. Each of them lost a lot of their innocence that they would probably not of lost if they stayed in their old world. And one of them would have been killed.

Cedric was now around six and a half feet tall with chin length hair and he has a lean figure with muscles. He looked like to be a runner and he also, uses speed in his attacks. After a couple of days, since he first arrived in this world, he had accidentally ate a devil fruit that was on the beach. It was later on that they found out that he had eaten the ' _ **Yami–Yami no Mi**_ ' ( _ **Dark–Dark Fruit**_ (Sorry Teach but Cedric beat you to it _***cackles***_ ). Cedric wore a black form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of dark navy blue cargo pants, completed with army boots. Cedric also, uses a sword to fight and is currently learning how to use Haki.

Eve was now around the height of five feet and eight inches, with waist length black hair that was always kept braided. She, too, looked like to be a runner, but with a somewhat muscular frame and her breasts seemed to bigger than normal by at least two cup sizes, making her a E cup. After sometime, Eve was able to find a pair of glasses that made everything so much easier to see everything and they were way smaller than her old pair, and it brought out the emerald green eyes. Unlike Cedric, she did not eat a devil fruit (because someone has to save him, if he ends up in the ocean), but instead, she found out that she could use wandless magic as it seemed to come a lot easier than before. Since they couldn't find their wands. Cedric can use wandless magic as well, but not as much as Eve can use. Eve uses a five foot solid metal pole to fight with that is reinforced with magic. Eve wears an emerald green bikini top with the tattoo on her right hip of the Red-Hair Pirates jolly roger, and on her upper back she had a cherry blossoms that fell from her lower part of her lower neck to her lower back, as if the blossoms were falling off a branch, with a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of metal toed boots. She, too, is learning how to use Haki.

Eve is also the only one woman on the ship and ship's cook as well.

"Okay men, lets go!" Shanks shouted as they finish raiding the warship.

Everyone jumped back onto the deck of the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' and began making their way back to Windmill Village. To celebrated the victory over the spoils of the Marine Warship they took.

"Stupid Marines!" someone muttered, but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Captain, something wrong?" Cedric asked as spotted Shanks staring off in space.

Both Cedric and Eve were well respected as they were senior members of Shanks' crew other than Ben Beckman and Lucky Roo and a few others.

"Since the Marines now know that we are in East Blue, they will be on the lookout for our ship, and so this will probably be the last trip to Windmill Village, before heading back out to the Grand Line and back into the New World," Shanks said seriously. Everyone agreed as they all like the villagers and did not want them to get into trouble, because of them.

"Poor Luffy, he will be so sad to see his hero leave and I will miss him and his smiling face," Eve sighed.

"Anchor will survive and so will you," Shanks reminded her.

Everyone on the 'Red Force' knew that Eve has a huge soft spot for kids, especially young ones, since she could not have her own, due to an injury given to her by a Vice Admiral during a fight a couple of years back.

Even if Eve did not show or express the heartbreak of not being able to have her own kid someday, they all knew that it was her. Having children and having a family is almost every woman's dream and when that is taken away, the woman does not feel whole anymore. They have all seen the envious looks that she gave mothers who were with their children. But she is slowly healing from that, thanks to their help, especially Cedric's. But over time there might be a chance that Eve would be blessed.

 **» § «**

 _-...At Makino's Party Bar…-_

"Hey Cedric, Eve, I have been wondering about something and its personal and I hope you could answer it anyways," Makino asked as she leaned against the bar as she had a break from serving the crew and Shanks their alcohol. While not noticing that the crew and Shanks were listening in to the conversation. Nosy idiots, but it would not be normal if they did not eavesdrop on someone's conversation. Which made both Eve and Cedric smile fondly.

Both Cedric and Eve shared a look, before Cedric said, "We don't mind, go ahead and ask away and we can see if we can answer your question, Makino."

Makino nodded. Normally, she would not be asking personal questions, but learning about the past of those two, well, it got her curious. So Makino asked, "If you two had the chance to go back to your own world, would you take that chance and leave this world behind?"

Normally, this little fact about Cedric and Eve being from a whole different world was not very well known. Considering the World Government and the Marines were still trying to figure out which sea and island that they were from, but they were having no such luck. The only people that know about this are Whitebeard and Marco and Mihawk and Luffy and now Makino and the Mayor. As they are clearly trusted by Shanks and the crew to not tell anyone.

Eve was the first to answer her question, "I would only go back to retrieve a few of my things like a photo album that contain pictures of my parents and get my Godfather and my honorary Uncle as they deserve better and my snowy owl, Hedwig, even if it means becoming a Pirate, but it would be worth it as long as they have freedom they deserve. But other than that, no, I would not go back to that world. Not after all the lies they had fed me since I was eleven years old."

Makino blinked in surprise as she asked again, hoping that she did not offend the only female in Shanks' crew, "Why would you not want to go back?"

Eve gave Makino a small yet sad smile and replied, "Where Cedric and I are from is not really all that great. When I was only a year old, a very evil man came to my house after he got one of my parents' friend to give them up and he killed them, he tried to kill me as well, but I somehow survived and the man lost his body and became a wandering spirit. Because of that, I was made famous for defeating him. It was never me who defeated the man; it was my mother who did that. Not me."

Eve shook her head as Cedric patted her back in both support and comfort. Shanks and the others were shocked that Eve was talking about her past as this was the first time that they were hearing. Granted, they never asked in first place as they did not want to bring up such unwanted memories. But Eve continued, "People celebrated that and they slowly forgot the sacrifice that my mother, father, and so many people made. They all thought that I was special and the only one that stopped him. If they just stood up and fought and killed his followers, then I would probably still have my parents till this day and I would have then known the love that a parent gave their child. And I would have a good childhood. Since I was famous for something that I did not do, people thought that they had the right to judge me and my acts and criticize what I say and do."

Eve looked like she had age at least ten years as she remembered her past. She sighed, "I could not trust people, who wanted to be friend or not, because they could just want to be my friend for my fame or money and never really care about me. One minute, I could be a savior and the next minute, I could be evil in their eyes. But sailing with Shanks and the others, it gave me a taste of what true freedom is like and what a family is like no matter how strange it is, and what its like to make myself a name due to my own actions and not of someone else's. And I will not give it up for anything that anyone offers."

Makino nodded as she understand somewhat that Eve was saying. It must have been bad for her to be famous. She guessed that being famous is not all that its made up to be.

Cedric, on the other hand, was shocked that Eve felt like that. He had never known that, but once he began thinking about it, he is not surprised. If he was in her shoes, he would probably say the same thing. Shanks and the others turned back to their drinks and tried not to think about what Eve had said and that she had hinted at being abused at some point in her short life. They mentally thanked Makino to asked the question that they all wanted to ask, but did not have the courage to ask. They maybe pirates and drunks most of the time, but they do have some morals. The ones that were there when they first found Cedric and Eve, remember how lost and sad that they looked and whenever someone would ask where they were from, they would see them, retreat back into their memories and not answering the questions. Sure they talked about their world and how they have magic, but Cedric and Eve never really talked about their personal lives before they came to this world.

"About you, Cedric?" Makino asked as she looked at him.

Cedric shrugged, but answered anyways, "I would probably go back long enough to tell my parents that I am happy with my life and not to worry too much about me. And to also, tell Cho that she should move on and be with someone that makes her happy. Like Eve said, I would not trade this life for anything."

'Cho?' Shanks and the others thought at the same time. This is the first time that they had heard Cedric mention a girl before other than Eve and Whitebeard's nurses that he hinted at dating.

"I thought that you and Cho were in love or something like that," Eve commented as she raised an eyebrow in Cedric's direction.

Again, Cedric shrugged and explained, "After see how Makino, you, and other women act and stuff, I realized that Cho is clingy, whining almost all the time, bullying others, and basically the opposite of what a real woman is, I don't want that. I want a woman who can stand up for herself and is not afraid to speak her mind. Now, that I think about it. Hey Makino, will you marry me?"

Eve could only choked, coughed and spitting out drinks behind her as she began laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. The look on Makino's face was too priceless.

Makino flushed bright red at the sudden proposal from Cedric, but she said, "I sorry Cedric, but I can not marry you. Someone has to stay here and help keep an eye on Luffy."

Just as she said his name, Luffy came flying through the entrance and claimed the stool next to Eve. Luffy was followed by Sirius, a twenty foot long snake with the perfect mixed of green and blue scales. Eve found Sirius in a forest on an island in the Grand Line as the snake was just a hatchling and cared for it, a few years back. Now, Sirius is a unique snake as it can talk like a human, thanks to accident with Eve's magic, and sometimes Sirius would curl up and acts like a chair (much like Hancock's snake) for Eve to sit on.

Eve raised an eyebrow as she silently asked Sirius why he was snickering like that.

"Eve, will you marry me, please?" Luffy asked as he gave her the dread and the most feared and powerful attack: _**The Puppy Dog Eyes**_. Now, Eve could hear bodies hitting the floor behind her.

Ben was the first to recover from his shock, as he asked Luffy, "Luffy, why are you asking Eve _**THAT**_ question?"

Luffy looked at Ben and explained in a way for a seven year old would, "Some friends of mine told me if I really like a girl that I should ask her to marry me. And I like Eve, so I ask her. Oh, by the way, I decided not to join Shanks' crew. I'm going to be a Captain of my own crew and become the King of the Pirates."

Eve looked at Luffy in the eye and told him, "Sorry, Luffy. But I can't marry you. You are too young for me and still a young child. But I believe there is a really special girl out there that you will like more than others and you will then ask her to marry you. And she will be your queen."

Luffy nodded his head in a way that said he understood what she was saying. But everyone knows that he did not understand completely and hopefully, he will understand when he is older.

Shanks then swung his arm around Luffy's shoulder and said loudly in a cheerful voice, "Besides Eve, here, is already married to someone else, Anchor. So you're out of luck there."

Everyone turned to Eve and saw that her head is down and a dark cloud hung over her head and she was muttering things like "never sent the divorce papers" and "going to kill him when I see him".

 **» § «**

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a man on a Marine Warship suddenly felt a very cold chill making its way down his spine. He was wearing a yellow strip suit, a pair of sunglasses, and an over coat that told everybody that he was an Admiral. He suddenly smiled and he knew that his pretty little wife was make death threats against him, again. He couldn't wait to see her again. Oh the fun he will have.

 **» § «**

Back with Shanks, Makino was going to ask Eve who was her husband, when Lucky Roo told her that Eve was married to a Marine Admiral and that he still refuses to send her the divorce papers to sign. And to not tell anyone about the marriage and that it was secret. Oh that was the highlight of the day.

 **» § «**

 _A few weeks later…_

Shanks and his crew watched how Windmill Village disappeared in the background. Everyone is going to miss Luffy and the people in the village, but it was time for them to go. Shanks had given Luffy his straw hat and told the boy to keep his treasure safe for him. Everyone smiled at the scene of a crying Luffy wearing Shanks' straw hat and holding onto Makino's dress like it was a life line. Even Eve gave Luffy something, it was a simple ring that reminded her of her godfather and she told Luffy to hang on to it and one day when he meets that very special girl that is when he can give that ring to her.

"Captain," Yasopp called out as he hurried to Shanks' side. "Just found Mihawk in one of the beds sleeping and his boat stowed safely away. It seems that he will be staying for awhile."

Shanks smiled happily as he exclaimed, "He probably wants to duel. We should probably wait until we are in the Grand Line first. So let him sleep."

Yasopp nodded. Suddenly, the sky was pitch black, winds were roaring so loud that it was hurting their ears, and they felt the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' being sucked into a huge whirlpool. Everyone was racing around, trying to get the ship away from the whirlpool. Cedric and Eve both sensed that this storm was not normal, but is somehow made up with magic, strong magic. The last thing that they all saw was the sea water rushing down on to them before they blacked out. Mihawk, of course, slept through the whole thing. No surprises there…

 **» § «**

 **-OMAKE: HOW EVE GOT MARRIED-**

 **» § «**

Eve groaned as she felt her head pounding like there was no tomorrow and how sore her body was, especially between her legs. Suddenly, she paused, ' _waait...there should be no reason for me_ _feel pain between my_ _legs, it was not like I_ _had "sex" or anything like?_ ' All of the sudden, memories from yesterday and last night flooded her mind. She had allowed Shanks and a few others talk her into a drinking contest and how she wandered off in the evening and meeting an equally drunk Marine and if she was honest she was smitten and how they got married and how they somehow got to the guy's room in a nearby inn and had sex. As Eve reviewed those memories, her whole body flushed red with embarrassment at that. But she had to admit at least she had sex with her husband. But she could not remember what his face looked like; it was all bury in her memories.

Eve turned her head to the side and came face to face with her new husband. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull in shock, she definitely married a Marine, but not just _**ANY**_ Marine, it was _**Admiral Borsalino Kizaru**_ as known as ' _ **Yellow Monkey**_ '. No one in Shanks' crew wanted to mess with Admiral Kizaru as he had eaten a Logia type of devil fruit known as " _ **Pika Pika no Mi**_ " ( _Glint_ –Glint Fruit) and he is basically made out of light.

 _'But that did explain how he went that fast last night,'_ Eve thought as she remembered last night, before mentally slapping herself for that thought. She had to figure out how she was going to escape and get back to the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' as Kizaru was cuddling into her side, he had an arm around her waist holding her to himself. Hangover or not, she had to pull herself together and figure a way out of this situation. She is so going to beat the crap out of Shanks for this.

Suddenly, Kizaru shifted and Eve became tense and stiff, thinking that the Marine Admiral had just woken up, but instead, Kizaru just let her waist go and turned so his back was facing her. Eve let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding as she realized that he was still asleep. She slowly and quietly as possible got out of bed and dressed and out of the room without bringing trouble to herself.

Little did she know that Kizaru was already awake and he woke up before she did. He had felt her body become stiff and tense and like she was not trying to panic. So he gave her a chance to get away by turning so his back was facing her and pretended to still be asleep. Once, the door closed, he opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling and began thinking. Last night, he had celebrated a little too much because he was just promoted to the rank of Marine Admiral. He could not believe that he got married to a seventeen year old female Pirate who was one of the ' _ **Red-Haired Pirates**_ ' and that alone could get him thrown into Impel Down just for that. Kizaru was shocked when he realized that she was virgin and that it was her first time last night.

Kizaru finally decided that he won't send her divorce papers to sign and to keep a lid on who he had married. And also it would keep anyone from finding out, especially the higher ups in Marineford or the Gorosei.

Besides, being married would hopefully stop any gold diggers from trying to get their claws into him. Well he hoped...

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**


	3. Chapter 2

**» § «**

 **Chapter 2**

 **» § «**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **» § «**

Marine Admiral Borsalino Kizaru was _**BORED**_ , all he could do is explore the castle that he was currently stuck in, trying to get his mind off of the recent events that just had happened to him and his fellow Admiral. He had learned a lot about his wife (even though he did not tell that to the people who summoned them, he made sure that any if all documents of their marriage was well hidden in a vault that it would make Nami cry trying to break in) and her " _ **friends**_ ", but he was not the only one either who was summoned as well. Marine Admiral Kuzan Aokiji had come along by accident, well if one could call it an ' _ **accident**_ '. Well, Kizaru will happily admit that he rather have Aokiji with him than Marine Admiral Sakazuki Akainu, who would have not listened to any reason and would have killed everyone. He was a right bastard.

He and Aokiji were in a different world all together, where there are no Blues, Grand Line, Pirates, and the World Government, but instead there was magic, wizards, witches, other magical things, and the development of those who do not have any magic within their blood. This was the place that Eve ' _ **The Sea Witch**_ ' and Cedric ' _ **The Dark One**_ ' came from. And this explains a lot to why they could not find the island or islands that those two came from. The people were trying to summon Eve and Cedric but instead they were summoned for some reason, much to the confusion of the others. Kizaru thought it might have something to do with being married to Eve. And also, he may have forgotten to tell them that she and Cedric were pirates/criminals. But what they didn't know at the time couldn't hurt them.

The two Admirals were given a tower to stay in while they were there. When they were left alone, Aokiji rounded on him and demanded answers to the reason of why they were there instead of at home like they should be. It was then that Borsalino told him everything about being married to Eve and how that came to be. In Borsalino's opinion, Aokiji took the news very well and to his eternal relief, Aokiji promised not to tell anyone his secret when they get back home, if they ever. Because to be honest he thought him and Eve are just too cute together. Even if they don't always see eye to eye.

Suddenly, Kizaru stumbled as the ground shook violently as the skies grew dark and stormy quickly which caused him to raise an eyebrow slightly as Aokiji came running towards him with the look of alarm on his face. Soon the shaking thankfully stopped.

"Look outside! They summoned the ' _ **Red Force**_ '!" Aokiji quickly told him.

Both Kizaru and Aokiji had heard the story of _**Eve Potter**_ the ' _ **Girl-Who-Lived**_ ' and both had thought it was a load of crap. They could clearly see why she seemed so happy to be free from this and have no problem with becoming a Pirate, just to irritate him for fun. Kizaru saw some pictures of a way younger Eve and he had immediately noticed that Eve did not look as happy as he had seen her before, in a way he felt sorry for her, he could see some of the bruises that decorated her arms where the robe sleeve had risen up some, even when she was threatening with death and among other things, when he refused to get a divorce.

Kizaru looked outside at the lake and saw that Aokiji was indeed right. There in the middle of the lake was the ' _ **Red Force**_ '. No one seemed to be on the ship. So ignoring the people who came out of the castle to see what they had summoned now, Borsalino jumped out the window and used his Devil Fruit powers to flash onto the ship, he found that everyone was knocked out cold like he and Kuzan were when they were first summoned.

Even his wife's pet snake was knocked out cold from the summoning. This was the perfect chance to cope a feel from his wife without getting punched in the face again. But as his hand barely reached her beautiful firm ass, a voice spoke out, "Do you really think that doing that is a very good idea, considering what had happened the last time you tried to do that?"

Behind him was one of the ' _ **Seven Warlords**_ ', Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk. Mihawk just looked amused at the sight in front of him, and without being a seer; he knew what is going to happen without a doubt. After seeing it happened before. He had just woken up from his nap. Immediately, he could tell that something very wrong had just happened. It was too quiet on the ' _ **Red Force**_ ', you could hear a pin drop, and that had never happened before, considering whose ship that he was on. There was always someone making noise. Anyways, the last time that Kizaru groped Eve, she punched him so hard in the face, that she sent him flying through a wall of a public hot springs. He had landed in the women side of the hot spring and that is where the women had beaten the crap out of him and also he became later known as the perverted Admiral. He had refused to answer any questions that he was asked about that indecent, but now that Aokiji knows the truth, he might guess what had happened.

"I have no idea what you are…" A fist planted itself in his face, sending him flying about ten feet away, crashing into the floor.

Eve drew back her fist and rubbed her head as it throbbed. She slowly sat up, she was relieved to find that her glasses are where they should be and was not knocked off. She could hear the others groan as they, too, began to wake up.

"You are loosing your touch, Eve–Chan," Mihawk's voice broke through the mess that was her mind. Eve knew that he was commenting on the punch, because she has a stronger punch than that, but she felt weak for some reason like her magic was somehow drained. And that wasn't a good feeling.

"Eve!" Cedric's soft voice was filled with shock and horror once he got his baring straight. "We're back! BLOODY Hell we are back!"

Eve's body stiffened before she jumped onto her feet and looked around. There it was in front of her, was Hogwarts, in all of her glory. She felt dread settled down in her stomach at the sight. She really did not want to be back here, where everyone judged her for things that she had no control over. It has been five years since they had last seen Hogwarts.

Cedric watched Eve closely as she just stood and stared at the once beautiful castle. He knew that she didn't want to return here. The both of them were happy with the way things were. If they had come back here after six months away, they would have been happy to go back home. But they grew up. Sure, he knew that there were problems in the Wizarding World, but as he sailed with Shanks on the seas and had seen things that he had seen, his eyes were finally opened to the heart breaking truth of their world. And to know that his own father is helping the problem grow, instead of fixing it, made him sick to his stomach. Who cares if the person is not human!? They can still feel like the rest of them.

"Cedric." Was all that came out of Eve's mouth.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, he whispered, "Hey, everything will be okay. We will return with the Captain no matter what."

Kizaru suddenly appeared in front of her, he gently took hold of her chin and made her look in him in the eyes and said, "They aren't keeping you here forever, my dear Eve. I promise you that you are coming back with us to the Grand Line where you belong."

' _Damn Kizaru for being sweet and making that promise,'_ Eve thought as she just hugged Kizaru, who hugged her back tightly.

"So this is Hogwarts!" Shanks exclaimed excitedly as he and the others looked at the castle and their surroundings. Shanks was acting like a kid with a pile of toys and candy in front of him for his birthday. He gets that way whenever there is a new adventure in front of him.

"My castle is much better than this," Mihawk simply stated nonchalantly with an expression of extreme boredom on his face.

This was kind of true, Mihawk's castle was at least two times bigger than Hogwarts and has its own island filled with warrior gorillas and man eating plants. And the best part of it was that it could not be found with a log pose.

"You know, that there are people standing on the beach getting nervous and anxious," Aokiji pointed out when he climbed on board the ship.

This was true, because there is a group of people on the beach, talking to each other nervously. Some of them were trying to see if Eve was among those on the ' _ **Red Force**_ '. Cedric and Eve could recognize a couple of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Shanks asked as it seems that he finally noticed that there were two Admirals on the deck of his ship. A lot of the crew, including the two admirals, sweat dropped at this.

"We were summoned by accident a couple of days ago," Kizaru answered and Shanks nodded lightly.

"Well, let's meet our generous hosts/kidnappers, then," Shanks called cheerfully to his crew, before jumping off the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' and onto the ice field below that was created by Aokiji when he walked to the ship.

 **» § «**

 _-...On the beach…_ -

"So you summoned us, old man," Shanks asked with a grin on his face as they finally made their way to the group on the beach. This caused the people in the group standing behind Albus Dumbledore to gasp in shock at the disrespect of the Headmaster.

Albus merely smiled lightly, "Yes, I did. May I ask who you are?"

Shanks grinned, "Captain Shanks of the ' _ **Red-Haired Pirates**_ ' and this is my crew."

"THERE is NO WAY that Potter and Diggory are Pirates. They don't have the guts to be Pirates," Severus Snape sneered at the red head.

The grin on Shanks' face got a bit bigger and bigger as he spoke up, "I won't bet on that. Eve, Cedric, front and center!"

Exchanging smirks, at least their Captain knows how to make things entertaining. Eve and Cedric made their way to the front of the group. Cedric was the first to speak with some smugness seeping into his voice, "I guess that we are proud to prove you wrong, Professor Snape."

For once Snape was at a loss for words. There was NO way that Potter and Diggory could and was apart of this group of ruffians but with the pair standing there with a smug look that screamed _**'I TOLD YOU SO!**_ ', the red head was right they were pirates.

For a rare moment, Snape did the impossible and fainted. While everyone just stared.

Eve and Cedric couldn't help but feel extremely smugged that they finally did the impossible of making the great ' _ **Dungeon Bat**_ ' faint. Of course they couldn't really care what that git was thinking about right now. They had more pressing matters to address. Even Eve's pet snake was amused.

With a smirk and then they proceeded to give little to no information to what they had been doing in the last five years of not being in Hogwarts or in England in general.

In all out honesty the pair would rather be back on the Grand Line doing what Pirates normally would do. Sail and party and sail some more, harass Marines, then party some more.

 **» § «**

Albus watched the group with a hint of amusement but of course there was that underlay of disappointment, that things may not go as planned. Oh he was so disappointed it wasn't even funny. He was hoping that he could manipulate both Eve and Cedric to do his bidding to win the war against Voldemort. One part of the plan was to have Eve kill Voldemort. Then after that marry her off to Ronald Weasley to get her vast fortune. Or kill her outright and take over her fortune through ' _ **Right of Conquest**_ '. But seeing what they had become it may be harder then it looks. Due to the fact they both had been missing for five years, things had changed. And this is a type of change he hated. But somehow he would make his plans work. He frowned slightly not because of what happened to Snape but at what one could be called state of undress. Especially Eve with what she had on. Which wasn't much. With tattoos on her hip and all over her back. Especially now that he noticed that they all was armed but none of the weapons drawn. With the exception of the two Marine Admirals. When they got there they wasn't even armed. But they wasn't defenseless. No they was far from being defenseless.

He was more concerned that the red head that was the captain would be a great danger to his plans and needs to get rid of him and his merry party so he could keep to his plans. But seeing how close they are to Eve and Cedric it might not go as well.

Keeping the grandfather look he tried to answer the Pirate groups questions in hopes that they would stop being a nuisance. However he was kind of glad that the students won't be back until the end of the week. So there was time to try and sort out what to do with the group.

 **» § «**

Snape in the meantime is still unconscious, Poppy on the other hand was trying to wake up the poor Professor to no avail, while the others who followed down watched. With a sigh she glanced over to Albus who seemed to take everything in.

But what they really don't know what Albus is actually thinking and what was really going through his mind at the moment.

Poppy glanced over to Minerva McGonagall who watched with pinched lips she was the least happy to see what her favorite cub had become. But she could see that she was happy even if she wasn't showing it that Eve was alive and well even if she had become a Pirate. For the most part she is just happy to see both of them alive and well.

Pomona Sprout on the other hand gave a sigh happy to see that her student was alive. Though she wondered and she wasn't the only one to think about what had happened. From what they all could gathered they don't look like the age they are supposed to be, just where did they go to have aged so drastically. Eve should be fifteen years old and Cedric would be at least eighteen years old. Both was built for fighting. Lean and not overly so.

The only other person other then Albus who wasn't happy at the site was Dolores Umbridge, she was seething mad. From what she understand, both Eve and Cedric went missing at the end of the last task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that's what was reported in the Daily Prophet. Some say they died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but those was just rumors there was no proof seeing there was no bodies to conform what was being said. So she made sure to brush the whole thing under the rug so to speak.

So with the reappearance of both Eve and Cedric, everything changed therefore she had to tell Minister Cornelius Fudge the news of what is going to go on in Hogwarts that year. But with that she kept her fake smile and her annoying " _ **hem, hem"**_ cough that she was so fond of. But there is little that Albus could do at the moment with Umbridge.

 **» § «**

Shanks and the others kept asking annoying questions even though they had already knew some of the issues already. But it was kind of funny to watch the witches and wizards squirm at the most random questions. Especially the alcohol that is sold locally. When told the local alcohol name " _ **Fire Whiskey**_ " Shanks was all over the place. He wanted to try it. And maybe stock up on the said stuff before and when they return to the New World. Well that's _**IF**_ they ever get back to the New World.

The other two that stood further apart the two Marine Admirals watched with amusement. In a way they hope they will be able to return to the Grand Line and New World. Kizaru kept an eye on his pretty wife Eve talking to the witches and wizard clearly annoyed at the point. He raised an eyebrow as he watched one of the teachers he didn't like how she was eyeing Eve like a meat to be dangled. Eve maybe a Pirate but an honest Pirate none the less. A few that he could tolerate at this moment.

 **» § «**

Mihawk had disappear into the Forbidden Forest with much protest of the school staff to look around seeing that the others where fine on their own for now as long as the two Marine Admirals don't start anything against the ' _ **Red-Hair Pirates**_ '. Well that depends if Kizaru tried another cope a feel against Eve again. And with that being said Mihawk knows that Kuzan would try and keep Kizaru under wraps for the time being.

Glancing around the Forbidden Forest it wasn't as special as everyone made it out to be. His forest was much better and more amusing then this so called Forest. But seeing that he and his merry band from the New World is stuck here for who knows how long might as well use the time to check things around.

 **» § «**

They had been at the beach for hours and the sun was setting low in the sky as Albus pointed out that it was close to dinner time and by that time Snape had regained consciousness and was still sneering at the group. And Albus said, "Might we head to the Great Hall for dinner and sort out sleeping arrangements?"

The ' _ **Red-Hair Pirates**_ ' shared a look agreeing that food was a good idea, and then nodded in agreement. Food was a good thing as well as the drinks. As the group made their way into Hogwarts and into the Great Hall. The crew minus both Eve, Cedric and the Marine Admirals, gawked at the Great Hall ceiling.

Glancing around the group was allowed to sit down and eat. Eating was a merry event as the staff of Hogwarts noticed. They watched how Eve and Cedric interact with the crew. They looked very happy with the Pirate crew. They seem to laugh at the littlest things and get mad over things then make up by saying something strange. Even the damn snake was in on the whole merriment.

The teachers was shocked when Eve and the snake when they learnt it's name was Sirius, named after her God-Father started to argue over a piece a meat who in then started to wrestle on the floor for it while the crew just laugh at the pair and of course Cedric would jab back seeing the snake spoke human language.

How was that possible well with Eve ANYTHING is possible the teachers finally pointed out to themselves. So with that deduction put to rest for now they continued to watch the group become rowdy and loud but unlike some pirates, the ' _ **Red-Hair Pirates**_ ' was one of the few who gets rowdy but not overly. They would just laugh over something so small like a broken beer mug. And pay it little mind.

As the night wear on, dinner came and went, now is to find places for the group to sleep for the night. Which shouldn't be hard right?

It turns out it was a lot harder then it sounded. The Pirates returned to their ship for the night the two Marine Admirals went to their rooms they was given. SO what was the problem? There was a lot of problems, Albus wanted to keep an eye on both Eve and Cedric. But since they are on their ship he couldn't unless he used a spell or small device to watch them. Which wouldn't be a good idea seeing how the group was.

He had a week to figure out how to get his plans into motion. Or his whole plans will wind up blown in his face with a force of a giant Sea King fart. (Don't ask. I have no idea where that came from...)

 **» § «**

A week had gone by and the rest of the school was coming back from Summer break for the new term tonight. Meaning that every teacher was trying to get both Eve and Cedric back into the role of a student again. For Cedric he would be in his last year while being the oldest. And Eve she had to endure at least several more years since she is the youngest.

That was a nightmare...

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore smiled as he talked to the two well former students into coming back to finishing Hogwarts. Of course the Red-Haired Pirates, Mihawk and the two Marine Admirals stared at Dumbledore like he was crazy. Dumbledore explained that they had yet to finish Hogwarts seeing that Cedric was in his Sixth year and Eve was only in her Fourth Year when they mysteriously disappeared.**_

 _ **Eve and Cedric couldn't believe their ears at what Dumbledore was suggesting that they HAD to go back to school while they was stuck there. There was no way either of them could go back to school not after being gone for so long. And not only that they wasn't the same as they were before going missing. Not even in the slightest.**_

 _ **Five years in Paradise and New World was only 2 years missing in Real World**_ _**as Snape has lovely sneered at. Clearly Albus thought they would come back, so desperate into going back to Hogwarts. However both Eve and Cedric protested. There was no way they could go back not with the training they had gone through and the stuff they had done by all means they could easily kill every witch wizard in a heartbeat. Especially with the Haki Training they went through and Cedric's Devil Fruit powers. On top of that they are pirates. PIRATES for Gods sake.**_

 _ **Finally with a lot of glares and loads of arguing Dumbledore**_ _**wore them down HOWEVER they still refused to attend seeing that their magic was semi-useless. They could still perform their magic but not in the same way that Dumbledore would want. Finally he relent and both of them won't be students but guests to Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Dumbledore even suggested that Eve goes back to the Dursleys in the summer holidays.**_

" _ **I'm only going back to get the few things that even matters and that is it I am NOT staying with them. And you can't FORCE me to! And I am an adult whether you like it or not. And we are NOT sitting with our former tables we will be sitting with our Nakamas!**_ " _**Eve yelled out at Dumbledore with a glare which finally put an end of the argument.**_

 _ **-End Of Flashback-**_

Meanwhile Umbridge had dug into the archives to piece a convincing story to fool the general public of what was really going on to why no one could find both Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory. The Ministry told the public that something had happened but couldn't prove anything.

The real reason is Umbridge even bothered was to get both Eve and Cedric on the side of the Ministry Of Magic because if she could sway them over then Ministry Of Magic will have an edge of overthrowing the Great Albus Dumbledore. If she did that then she would be in better favor with Fudge. And that would mean a high pay raise. She didn't care if this whole thing ruined all of Hogwarts and Dumbledore at all. She glared at the ship that was anchored in the Black Lake. She hated the group just as much as she hated anything that isn't pure-blooded.

 **» § «**

After the drama with Dumbledore both Eve and Cedric returned to the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' none too thrilled on what they had to do but there was little they could do at the moment. Shanks watched the both of them and said softly while patting them on the shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll figure out something." Cedric heaved a sigh and said, "I hope so. Captain, I hope so..." With a sigh the group got ready to head back into Hogwarts since the students are going to be there shortly. Hopefully no one would bother the ship though Shanks made sure to have people on board just in case some nosy students got too curious.

 **» § «**

By nightfall the students had returned and of course the students noticed a large ship docked on the Black Lake. But it was too dark to see anything more then that.

The students filed into the Great Hall and was shocked to see people they don't recognized, they wore strange Muggle clothing. Who were they and what are they doing there. The hall went silent when Minerva McGonagall started the new students for the year. One by one the first years was sorted into their new houses.

Dumbledore smiled some as the new first years went to their new houses he then stood up and the students went silent as he spoke up, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Now that has been said in regards this group of special individuals who is with us, they are from a far off place. They are called " _ **The Red Hair Pirates**_ " I do believe you remember Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory! Who are a part of this group!"

Whispers broke out as there was chorus' of "No way!" "Is it really them?" "They don't look like Cedric Diggory and Eve Potter?!" "They are Pirates!"

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore said as food appeared onto the tables and everyone dug in while people was still talking about both Cedric and Eve.

It was a shock learning that both Eve and Cedric were Pirates. Who knew that their Savior is a Pirate? It blew the minds of the whole student population. Especially to Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. Luna seemed to be the only one who knew even before they had been brought back. And she wasn't really thrilled on what, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had done before Eve and Cedric mysteriously vanished.

They are going to have to find the time to talk to them and see what happened.

They glanced over to the table where the Pirates are and they was taken back at the Pirates table manners. They were worst then Ron's and that was saying something. A fork stab here and there a knife jab and all around laughing and drinking. The only person who wasn't bothered by the display was Luna. Somehow she knew that both Eve and Cedric was taken for a reason. A reason she feels that wasn't in her place to say. Luna was just happy that they was happy.

Dumbledore watched the students talk with their friends and having fun talking about what they did over the summer. There was so much this year and he hope that he can get Eve and Cedric to do his bidding like he planned since year one. But as the feast progressed he thought more on what needs to be done and how. Trying to read both Cedric's and Eve's mind was not working very well.

Dumbledore gave a very weak sigh but then he stood up and said as the students went quiet, "May I have your attention please! Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

Dumbledore broke off, looking enquiringly at Umbridge. She was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking with the exception of the ' _ **Red Hair Pirates**_ ', but then Umbridge cleared her throat with a " _ **Hem, hem**_ ," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Umbridge with annoyance as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was thin. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Professor Umbridge simpered with false sugary voice that made ears bleed just from her talking, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Eve felt a powerful rush of dislike that she could not explain; all she knew was that she loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan ever since she met the vile woman. She gave another little throat-clearing cough " _ **hem, hem**_ " (someone needs to either give her a cough drop or shoot her) and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Ron glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. ' _ **Good friends my ass…**_ ' Eve sneered lightly.

Umbridge cleared her throat again " _ **hem, hem**_ ", but when she continued, some of the breathlessness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and Eve's former friends distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little " _ **hem, hem**_ " and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Neville had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally sat down and Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Eve noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most ' _ **illuminating**_ '," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Oh yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Off to bed with you all! Off you Trot!" As the students headed to bed while the ' _ **Red-Hair Pirates**_ ' went back to the ' _ **Red Force**_ ' for the night.

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**


	4. Notice

Hello and welcome! I know I promised to work on some of my current fics. BUT I am still in the progress of sorting out "From Savior To A Pirate" which is my Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, it is going slow because I have to find the ones I am working on seeing that I have done several in different variations. Now the one I have posted is the original. Now I am having a hard time remembering which harddrive they are on, so I am going to have to re-read everything I have for it again.

Now for the ones that are Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter crossovers, I am having a bit of issues on getting a plot bunny to work with me. I am planning to try and give an ending to "A Nobody's Love" originally SXH Studios left a very nasty cliffhanger, but I am not sure to exactly what they were planning for Harry to see. By all means I have a slight idea but I am not sure if what I am thinking is going to work. I was thinking of maybe Vexen bringing Harry his new replica seeing the one that was there was pretty much in the hands of Volieshorts.

Now all thirteen of the original story is still up I am just making the chapters seem less but longer by putting four chapters into one. Now if anyone has an idea by all means PM me.

"Nobody That Lived" is a butt because I am having to find my "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, but don't worry I am working on the first task, I am almost done with it I think. But it is going to be a bit weird, I know you are all like "...WTF..." but I promise it will be good I hope.

"The Renegades" is just a straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic I wrote on a whim with some friends. It is complete but I haven't gotten the time to actually get the rest of book two uploaded. I will get to it when I get the chance.

"Ikurx" is also a just straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I wrote about the same time as "The Renegades" I just never really got around to posting it. I will say it is Sixty-Seven plus chapters. I have around thirty-four format fixed. So if anything I am sorry for the massive spam I am going to be doing soon.

"Ikurx" is also one of my pride and joys that isn't finish to be honest I don't know if I will ever finish it. But trust me when I say this one is fun to work on when I started back in 2007.

I shall stop ranting and get with doing stuff. I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.

~MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel


	5. Chapter 3

**» § «**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **» § «**

"Talking"

' _ _Thinking'__

 **» § «**

 **-NOTES-**

 **I am so sorry my readers, my computer's power supply died and I pretty much couldn't do much with my laptop seeing that I had none of my stories on there to work on. But I finally got my new power supply for my birthday, and my comp is up and working again. I am in the process of trying to figure out where I left off on this story. Trust me I have no idea. But I am going to try and wing it seeing I really have no idea who ate Chapter 3. I** **REALLY** **think Yami Bakura stole it and ate it for lunch .** **So this one and the rest is going to be pulled out of my ass because I don't even remember what the original plot was.** **SO you are going to get something totally different!** **I think? xD.**

 **Sorry for this one being extremely short.**

 **» § «**

Saturday morning came, the students were happy that they didn't have classes till Monday, but not everyone was awake, well mostly the Red-Hair Pirates who were still trying to drag their drunk asses out of bed with the exception of Mihawk who was sober at one of the tables and that they had used the night before, which was laden with breakfast. Majority of the students were glad it was a weekend, they were happy to sleep in as much as they could.

Of course those who managed to make it to the Great Hall was in for a 'treat' so to speak. The doors were thrown open as a very grumpy Eve stomped in with an overly amused Kizaru trying to grope Eve at every chance he got, and of course Eve was having none of it so early in the morning. Maybe when she was more awake sure but not when she hadn't had her morning caffeine.

With a growl, she punched Kizaru with a Haki infused fist to the nose just as Kizaru gave a 'squeak' of protest in mock hurt knowing that Eve didn't really put any force into it, they are just weird like that. But everyone (minus the peeps at Hogwarts who was just as confuzzled) knew they are just smitten with each other even though they don't show it on the outside. But at that rate it could become a lost cause.

Pretty much whoever saw it had their jaws on the floor when Kizaru tackled Eve onto the floor and she squealed unladylike fashion as he found her weak-spots. Eve gasps for air as she tried to kick him off, but Kizaru wouldn't relent his hold as they ignore everyone who was watching them be inappropriate with each other.

The Red-Hair Pirates just watched with amusement knowing the shenanigans the pair do on the daily basis so this was nothing new to them. It was funny to watch because the way the pair fought was entertaining. Sometimes they could be down right mean, but still love each other regardless of their profession.

There had been talks that Kizaru had already told Sengoku to shove it where the sun doesn't shine several times (of course the look on poor Senny's face was just priceless. What made the matter worst was, Garp the Hero had happened to walk by and over heard what Kizaru had said, and yeah let's just say shit hit the fan real fast.) And that was on den den call; with Eve and the others trying so hard not to be heard. So Kizaru wouldn't be surprised if he was no longer a Marine Admiral, not that he care much anyways. He rather stay with Eve then listening to Sengoku bitching about how bad pirates were. He knew bad pirates from the good ones and the Red-Hair Pirates were one of few who were remotely good, like the Whitebeard Pirates. Who just minds their own. Unless someone pissed them off. Which has happened a few times, but not enough to really count for being hostile. Unlike the Beast Pirates and Big Mom Pirates who are just plain evil. And and very annoying.

Laughter finally died down after all the teachers with the exception of Dumbledore who found the whole thing 'amusing', gave the couple dirty looks and all the while Umbridge tried to get them to stop and of course they ignored the stupid woman who was threatening the couple with detentions and kicking them out of Hogwarts and to Azkaban and all the while continuing their merry fun, as in now full on groping at each other, but after awhile both Eve and Kizaru finally sat down to eat something before roaming the castle for fun.

 **» § «**

Dumbledore watched the group no matter what he tried his plans seems to backfire, ( ** _*giggle snort*_** like a bad smelling car fart, or a really rancid Dutch oven...xD) but he could always try to work around the problems. He wondered if he could somehow lure and kill Kizaru with the Killing Curse then Eve could be contracted to Ron Weasley. _'Yes this could work...'_ Dumbledore said to himself with a sinister smirk as he ate breakfast. Things may look up in his favor by the end of the year. But what he didn't know were the watchful eyes of several pirates. Who were still smiling to their group with love. But of course if something was to happen to Eve there would be hell to pay. Especially if Kizaru and Cedric is involved.

 **» § «**

The day went by as normal as it could in a school of Magick. Students went around finishing their homework before classes started up which was in day. Or trying to since they like to procrastinate and save it for the last minute.

The only ones who weren't remotely doing anything related to school works were Eve and Cedric. Not they care. The pair spent the time talking and getting things they had left behind, things that meant a lot to the pair. To which both HOPED nothing had happened to said things. If something had happened to their things all HELL is going to break loose.

Eve frowned as both Hermione and Ron tried to talk to both her and Cedric as they were trying to pick through their trunks to see what was still useful when they headed back to Oceania, both Hermione and Ron pestered the pair into giving them information on where they were.

And of course Kizaru sweaped Eve away while Mihawk came to Cedric's rescue. Which both was very grateful for. Which of course annoyed both Hermione and Ron to no end because that meant they weren't going to get the answers they wanted.

Both Ron and Hermione frowned as both Eve and Cedric were swept away. They wanted to talk and catch up on what they had missed. But seeing they were always foiled by some means, they would have to keep trying. Hermione walked down the corridor to the courtyard seeing it was a nice day to go outside and do homework she saw Eve twirling something in her hands while facing off with Cedric who was grinning while holding a practice sword in his right hand while Eve have Cedric a scowl that could either be playful or down right mocking. And of course the other Pirates where egging the pair on by chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

The teachers who had heard the noise tried to push their way into the courtyard hoping to stop whatever is going on. But no matter how hard they pushed the crowed wouldn't budge.

Shanks was laughing his ass off as Eve went and smacked Cedric in the face with her slightly hakified staff, just enough to get a point across. Which caused Cedric to smack her right back. Which lead into a 'let's see how many times does it take to bruise' game. And of course neither would win but hey 'as long it is all fun and games until someone is dead' as the old saying goes. And of course Kizaru wanted to join in the little shindig and got kicked out of it because it was between Eve and Cedric. And of course Kizaru had to give everybody the 'kicked puppy dog look' which only cause the Pirates to bust a gut.

Umbridge for the lack of better words got a beatdown that would keep her in the hospital wing for a year. Because she got it in her head that she HAD to stop whatever Eve and Cedric was doing. Even all the other teachers tried to talk her out of getting in the way. And failed they did she got in the way and of course no one will say they pitied the evil evil Ministry Worker.

Hermione huffed as the noise got loud enough that it could wake the dead she moved to find a spot were she could read in peace but also sort of watch what was going on. While Ron on the other hand just gap at the two smacking each other without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 4 ST: Interlude of BSC

**» § «**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Sybill Trelawney**

 **Interlude of Bat Shit Craziness**

 **» § «**

"Talking"

' _ _Thinking'__

 **» § «**

 **-NOTES-**

 **Well peeps I am back with the infernal Flu. I know I need to finish** **this one but blah. This chapter is mostly randomness by the ever so unamused** **Professor** **Sybill Trelawney.** **Don't worry, you'll see her go off her rocker. Which in my case doesn't take all that much. Yes I know she's gonna be majorly OOC. But hey those are the best kinds.**

 **» § «**

 **Professor** **Sybill Trelawney,** **muttered under breath about demons and strangeness that was both Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory. Especially Cedric and the one named Kizaru.**

 **One morning s** **he decided that they were at one point when they got back that both Eve and Cedric were Vampires.** **Because they were too weird. For what reason no one knows. Hell even Dumbledore couldn't figure it out.** **Even when Cedric's strange powers were being used they said everyone with the exception of his old Head of House thought he was going Dark, like Dark Lord Dark.**

 **By that time Sybill Trelawney decided it was time for her to run like the wind, like literally, she ran from the Great Hall the morning of the fight between Eve and Kizaru, she screamed that they were Demons from Hell.**

 **The next few days, it came to her that s** **he didn't like** **Kizaru** **one bit, nope if there was anyone she hated as much as Professor Dolores Umbridge, she hated him just as much. No matter what others thought he just rubs her the wrong way and she doesn't need her crystal ball, tea leaves, and or the Sight to see how much of a nuisance he is** **with his strange drawl type speech.**

 **That day she had marched up to both him and Eve and pointed a finger in his face, saying that he was** **just a monster just as Eve and Cedric and whoever is associated with them. All Kizaru did was blink once then twice then again, you could hear a pin drop and with that Sybill Trelawney bolted from the Great Hall yet again. Which left both Kizaru and Eve utterly baffled. Before Sybill Trelawney left the Great Hall for good that day she screamed,** ** _ **"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER**_** ** _ **YOU FREAKING BASTARD**_** ** _ **!"**_** **Which caused everyone to raise an eyebrow and stare.**

 **But of course there was little anyone could do** **after that explosion** **, hell Dumbledore tried to activate the marriage contract between her and Ron, only for it to literately blow up in his face, black soot and spiky hair.** **Like you know cartoon style.**

 **And the nerve of them just brushing it off. She** ** _ **SHE**_** **the great Sybill Trelawney KNEW it wouldn't go well, she told them to leave it, hell everyone told Dumbledore to leave it, but no, shit had to fly even if both Eve, Cedric and or the pirate group they belong to haven't out right attacked Dumbledore.**

 **The only person who was getting any hits was 'poor' with loads of sarcasm Professor Dolores Umbridge. It is a matter of time when she Professor Dolores Umbridge pushes the wrong buttons and winds up dead. Oh Sybill Trelawney dances the day when Dolores Umbridge is either driven out of Hogwarts or dead.** **Not that she cared.**

 **Now Eve, she remember the shy girl that had entered her Divination class in her third year. She Pro Sybill Trelawney watched Eve as she did her work but when the third year exams she had pulled Eve to talk to her about something when she had made a second true prophecy which led her to not remembering ever telling one. But as always Eve Potter took it in strides. Or so she thought.** **But that was in the past, this is the present time.**

 **With the Ministry of Magic meddling by placing Dolores Umbridge as Professor, she was at first thinking that Dolores Umbridge would try and sack her for being a fraud. Of course Professor Dolores Umbridge attention was taken when Eve Potter and Cedric Diggory timely appearance with the Red Hair Pirates. Oh the timing was perfect. In more ways then one, but hey why should she complain the target of aggression wasn't on her for once and she was happy that she could dance around the Great Hall nekked. Well scratch that, she would dance but not nekked in front of all the students and Professors. That would give anyone nightmares.** **Especially the first years.**

 **But even then Sybill Trelawney was slowly loosing her marbles, one day the students found her sitting with the pirates and DRINKING, drinking whatever was around probably booze of some sort. By then she had completely lost it and thought why not just join the insanity instead of fighting it.**

 **Since then no one dared to ask what lead up to that point…**

 **» § «**

 **Just a small note, I know this is short it was meant to be funny. I couldn't sleep and decided to why not.**


End file.
